summer at the beach
by TheHyperFreek
Summary: Hermione has a summer at the beach (duh)......but rons there.....so.......ya.
1. invitation

Hi peoples. Um, oh! Disclaimer: um.....well I guess by my cheesy plotline and not very good story, its safe to say that I'm not trying to steal the characters. Well I hope u enjoy (ya right) my story and plz review.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I sat on Jasmine's bed listening to the muggle music. I can't get enough of the stuff. This time it was a woman named Michelle Branch. She mostly writes sad songs but every now and then there was a song that I could relate to.  
My name is Hermione, and Jasmine is....unfortunately my friend. As I sat on her bed, she was talking on the phone as if she was glued to it. "Come on you know he likes you!" a giggle to emphasize her point. "Want me to call him and tell him you like him too....OH COME ON!" she screeched, and I jumped about a foot into the air. The result ended with me landing practicly on my head.  
Jasmine was a girl who didn't take no for an answer, which would explain me being on her bed in the first place. When she didn't get what she wanted, she went ballistic.  
"All those years you were my friend changes nothing!" she screamed angrily into the phone. I rolled over and groaned. This was not going to be pretty. A few seconds of silence of silence then "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I slowly and silently got off the bed and slipped my flip-flops on, the carefully ducked behind the door. Jasmine was still talking/screeching to whoever the unlucky soul was; she wouldn't remember I had come here in the first place.  
The song on her CD player was blaring "GOODBYE TO YOU", as I was leaving. I laughed as I skipped down the steps and came to a halt at my house. There was an old brown owl sitting on the gutter next to my window. "Errol!" I exclaimed in delight. Ron had written back on my invitation to stay for a week here.  
I ran inside, Crookshanks was lounging on my old bedspread in a heap on the floor. I opened the window and Errol collapsed on my desk. I tore open the letter and recognized the familiar writing. I plopped in a convenient chair nearby. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I was wondering if you and Harry would like to come to the beach with us this summer. I paused to shriek with joy. The whole family will be there and I don't think there's any escaping it. Pig is sick, he has a cold and has been hacking up all sorts of crap. Luckily he isn't going with us. Use the floo power I sent, I stopped to look in the envelope, and found a small purple bag with dusty contents. to get here on Friday at 7:00 in the morning if you want to come. If you don't show up within a half an hour we'll leave without you. The beach we're going to is in a remote aria the muggles don't know about, but a few members of the ministry will be there.  
  
-Ron  
  
I smiled and ran downstairs to tell my parents. Friday was tomorrow so I'd have to do some mega begging.  
~~~***~~~***~~~ 


	2. strange ways

"But mom," I protested, "I want to go! What other things am I going to do this summer?!" My mom paused to think about this but then said, "Well you have jasmine and you're other friends to catch up with and you can...." I cut her off there. "Jasmine? JASMINE? Are we talking about the same Jasmine? The one I'm thinking of is manipulative, stupid, girly-girly, and just plain wrong!" I half shouted, "Do I sound like any of those? I want to go with my REAL friends to the beach. I want to actually have a good time spent with my friends. I want..." I stopped at the look at my moms face. She was frowning with wrinkles crossing her brow.  
Somewhere behind me crookshanks hissed, and I spun around. In the corner of my eye I saw a dark shape move. Then I heard a muffled gasp. I looked back at my mom and she was smiling as if everything was perfectly normal. Crookshanks sat at my feet sniffing. The lighting in my house flickered and my mother said "of course you can go to the beach with your friends tomorrow. In fact, I think you need time with your friends."  
She smiled and I saw a strange flicker go in her eye. She stood up and walked briskly up the stairs.  
Unable to comprehend what had just happened, I ran outside. I have absolutely no idea how long I sat on the steps thinking, but then a large CRACK, brought me back to reality.  
Standing in front of me was Tonks and Professor Lupin. I stood up and brought a hand to shield my eyes from the sun. Neither was smiling, and both walked straight into my house and I was left standing there confused.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~ well, thanks for reading, plz review! 


	3. the stupid bad luck

I ran around the house until I found Tonks and Professor Lupin. They were in my mother's room, standing over her, her being on the floor, with their wands raised. I gasped and flung myself at them. Tonks grabbed me before I could reach them. Lupin said "Tonks, please explain to her what's going on, in her room" without any smile.  
She, on the other hand smiled, but barely. We walked down the hallway and turned into my room. I sat on my bed, wile she tripped over several objects before collapsing on my desk chair. She toyed with her wand for a few seconds trying to think of a way to explain this.  
I didn't realize how loud I sighed, because she jumped at the sound of my voice. Then looked at me as if she just realized I was in the room.  
"The thing is Hermione," she said choosing each word carefully, "Your mother, I'm afraid, has been attacked my death eater, and has been put under an unidentified curse."  
I almost fainted. Tonks had a grim look on her face. "Lupin is doing tests on her now, and I'm afraid she'll have to go to ST. Mungos." She stopped and began to toy with her wand a little, and I said "what about my dad, is he alright? Were he?"  
She suddenly looked up and I could see in her eyes. She was truly sorry.  
"Hermione, we don't know. We don't know anything yet. Moody is searching everywhere, and you'll have to come with us until everything is sorted." I took a big breath and said "Actually, I was invited to go to the beach for a week. And, well, he said there would be plenty of ministry officials, so could I go there instead?"  
Tonks thought this over for a moment. "Well," she finally murmured, "I would think so, but I better come for safety reason too." She smiled and stood up.  
"I'll mail Ron to see if we could go their now." I said starting to my desk with my quills and stack of parchment, but she said, "No need, I'll just ask molly herself." The she turned around, tripped over Crookshanks, a rug, and my school bag, and turned down the hallway to the staircase. I sat on my bed and tears dripped down my face on to my hand. 


	4. tears to cry

The ocean rolled and sloshed, breaking on the rock. The rock is a humongous bolder, with only a few plants growing out of it, mostly moss, and flower buds though. It sits about half a mile from shore giving something to mark the distance. I distractedly tugged at my curls wile I thought. Will my family be alright? Will we survive? Who will survive? I can't bear this.  
I sobbed into my hands for the um-teeth time that morning. My feet were wrinkly because of either the ocean or my tears. The water, murky brown, was moving out for high tide.  
Tonks has comforted me all the way here. I first felt embarrassed for crying so much, but she saw me in MUCH worse conditions last night, so I let loose. Mrs. Weasly was so nice to me. She saw one look at me and rushed over and hugged me, and I started sobbing again, I was so happy that the boys were fishing on the rock then, and I felt better when they came back. Fred and George made friendly jokes, Mrs. Weasly must have told them last night, and Ron smiled at me.  
The weirdest thing was that I felt a rush in my heart, and then my arms sprouted Goosebumps when he looked away. Ginny raised her eyebrows at me, but said nothing. Grr. Ginny always noticed things like that. I went to sit outside, and here I am. Sobbing, and in the care of my gracious friends. I feel so selfish. They welcomed me into their arms, and all I do is sob, then abandoned them for, like, and hour. I fixed my eyes on the rock, and I heard silent footsteps behind me.  
They stopped a few feet behind me. I said "Ron, what is it?" without turning my head. I heard, no felt, him jump slightly in surprise. I didn't smile, but in my eyes I did. He came and sat beside me.  
"Hermione," he began, "I'm so sorry."  
I looked at him, he truly meant it. I smiled slightly and said, "Ron, you shouldn't be sorry, it's just so...so...so..." I couldn't go on. I started sobbing again, without any control.  
He looked slightly alarmed, and hesitantly reached over and put his arm around my shoulders, stroking gently. I leaned over and buried my head in his shirt. I heard him gasp slightly. My ear was on his heart, it was beating franticly.  
His shirt was soft under my hands. Too bad I was getting it soaked. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing as hard as ever. He stroked my back, making me quiet gradually. He was whispering comforting words, though I couldn't make any of them out. I finally slowed to a stop, and he let go. I sat up straighter, and wiped my eyes on my shirt.  
He re-draped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned on his shoulder, sniffling.  
I wanted this moment to last forever. 


	5. icouldn'tthinkofanameforthischapter

I heard laughter behind up, I snapped up my head. Ron and I twisted around to see who was there. Unfortunately, our heads banged together and I got a pounding headache. Fred was standing behind us, a few feet away, and was laughing so hard that he was practically crying. Ginny came out of the house to see what was funny, and stopped when she came next to Fred. She gave him a questioning expression, and he just laughed louder. He began to point at me and Ron, and our faces lit up. Ron was as red at his hair, and I think I turned pink. Ginny rolled her eyes and trotted beck inside.  
I glared at Fred and followed Ginny. I turned into the second bedroom and pulled the door closed. Ginny, no doubt, was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and her eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. "I..." I began, but stopped because she raised her hand.  
"I think I already know." she looked amused. Then abruptly stood up and walked to the small desk squeezed between our beds. She sat down and picked up a quill that had already been dipped in ink.  
I grabbed my bathing suet and changed in the bathroom. Inspecting myself closely, I slipped into flip-flops and took my hair down. It tumbled down past my shoulders and the curls made my face look different. I guess it just was shaped for curls.  
I left the bathroom and ran smack into George. He stopped, eyebrows raised, then whistled when he saw me in my swimming suet. I smacked him lightly on the arm and blushed.  
~~~***~~~***~~~ I splashed in the waves making it spray every ware. Being in the water was wonderful. Smooth, moist, cold, and playful. I could spend hours playing in the stuff. I laughed and giggled until it hurt. I slowed down and sat on a nearby rock. I yawned and thought I'd better get back inside soon.  
My feet were slowly making circles in the sand, making it ripple, or smooth again. I grinned and closed my eyes. The rock that I sat on was warm. I laid down backwards on the rock and was asleep instantly.  
"Hermione?"  
"Hermione?!"  
"HERMIONE!"  
An angry voice woke me up. I sat up and squinted. Ron was standing, with no shirt on. He was in a swimsuit. I raised my eyebrows and he blushed.  
"What..." I cleared my throat, "What did you wake me up for" I leaned forward and shook the sand from my hair, and rubbed my eyes. I looked up and Ron was trying not to stare. I sat up straight again and pulled up the top of my swimsuit higher, glaring. He blushed even further and mumbled something, looking at his toes. "What?" I asked.  
He sighed and said "You looked like you were getting a little sunburned. He blushed again and looked up. His blue eyes were fixed on my face. I blushed a little and looked at my arms, they were pink.  
Ron sat next to me and smiled. I smiled back, and looked at my toes, they were all crinkly.  
I looked out across the shallow water. The rock wasn't that far away. I decided I wanted to go there. "Wanna go to the rock?" I asked pointing. I didn't wait for an answer and started towards the rock. The ocean seemed to deeper than I expected. I finally reached it and was forced to tread water. I heard quiet sloshing behind me and turned; Ron had followed me and was swimming skillfully. He was faster than me, which I was always hesitant to get in water deeper than my head.  
I looked for a place to climb up, but it was all smooth stone. I was sinking lower and lower clutching air franticly. I slowly slid down. My feet were kicking franticly, and I banged my knee on something hard. I gasped and slid under water.  
I couldn't see anything. But I felt.........Ron. The water was swirling around me with bubbles blocking my view.  
Powerful arms pulled me up and all the way on top of the rock. I gasped and wheezed for air. I tried to sit up, but was pushed back down. I opened my eyes; Ron was about 2 inches from my face. I did the only thing expected of me. I screamed bloody murder. He reared back and clamped a hand over my mouth, silencing me. I stopped and caught my breath. I sat up and turned away. The rock was larger than I thought. It stretched out as long as...well; I think it would be 10 feet. It had shrubs and brush too, which means this thing was practically an island. "Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't swim?!" Ron asked angrily. I shrugged and said, "Believe me, I didn't know either." I looked at my hair, it was a mess. It had shells, sand, and was ratty because of the saltwater. I scowled. "If you're angry because of your hair, then Hermione, I think you've finally turned into a girl." He joked.  
~~~***~~~***~~~ A/N: sorry I didn't do an authors note last chapter. I'd like it if you could review, cuz it gives me feedback. And I desperately need it. And thanks to Vels for all the reviews she's given me. So, thanks. REVIEW REVIEW REVEIWWW!!!!!!!!!! And stay tuned for the next chapter. ( 


	6. Happy endings

A/N: hey, I had writers block, so don't mind if this chapter is bad.......please. ^_^  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~ I took a long shower. The joke Ron made was funny, but made me think. I had changed, over the little time I had spent here, and Ron had noticed. I smiled to myself. I was acting like Lavender or Parvati.  
I finished my shower and walked across the hallway, towel wrapped tightly around me. I stepped into my and Ginny's room, and took my time getting my pajamas on. I didn't bother dry my hair, because it was impossible. I shoved on my slippers and opened my door. I heard voices down the hall. I thought Fred and George must be having fun with their wands.  
I opened the door and I what I thought was correct. Fred and George were making teacups dance in the air, sometimes making pictures or messages. As I walked in, it spelled out "HI". I just laughed and sat down in-between Ron and Ginny. Ron smiled and Ginny was laughing as a teacup fell and broke, causing George to divert his attention to fixing it, causing more to fall as well.  
Ron was still looking at me. I gave him a raised eyebrow, and he blushed. I smiled, and he pointed to the window seat with a chess board set up. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We got up in unison to sit away from all the commotion. He took his turn first and moved a pawn two steps forward. I mechanically took a random step, unsure of what I was moving. I hated chess, was bad at it, and thought it was a waste of time. He took his time selecting one, and carefully moved it in the center of the space. I moved another random pawn.  
Fred and George were trying to get all the teacups fixed and into the air again, but it was failing miserably. I noticed Ginny was laughing really hard, any time soon she would be in hysterics. As if a disease, I couldn't help but laugh. Ron was still looking at the chessboard, calculating. He slowly lifted a knight and moved it forward gently. I wiped my eyes and looked up. Ron's eyes were fixed on my face, and I couldn't help but stare back.  
He was smiling slightly, with a dimple showing on one side. His nose was crowned with freckles that branched to the apples of his cheeks. His eyes, blue and magnificent, were fixed on mine, but lazily he was looking at me, as I him. Fred and George left to put the pieces back together were Mrs. Weasly wouldn't find them. Ginny was sitting on the couch, and looked over at us. Ron glanced over, and she took the hint. As soon as she left the room, Ron took out his wand and put a silencing charm on the door. I don't know what sort of charm he was casting over me.  
I got up, as he went into the little kitchen and brought out two butter beers. He took a breath and said "........" "What?" I responded to the surprise that Ron mumbled, something he'd never done when it was just us talking. He took another breath and said "Would you like to go the rock with me?"  
I pretended that I thought about it deeply looking down. I said "Gee, I don't know..." playing. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him under my eye lashes. He was standing a lot closer than I expected, and he reached for my hand. I gasped in shock as he knelt down.  
"Will thy fine lady need an escort to thy yonder rock" He said dramatically making arm gestures as he did so. I giggled and bent down were he was so we were a few inches apart. He had a magnificent smile on his face making my insides turn over. I smiled back, as he leaned in.  
He kissed me lightly and only once but it was enough. I let myself fall into his grip cradling my head on his shoulder. We knelt like this until Fred and Georges banging on the door sprang us apart.  
"Oi! Lovebirds!" "Its our vacation too!" "Let us in!" more knocking followed. Ron's blush was the deepest I've ever seen making me turn pink, too. We got up, wincing as we felt the pain in our knees. I grabbed our butter beers got in a position to run out the door when it exploded. Ron looked at me, then the door, and groaned. "What was that dear brother?" "What are you doing with our Hermione anyway?" These particular comments made Ron angry enough to charge to the door and yank it open, spilling the contents of Fred and George followed by a tangle of extendible ears. Ron hexed the twins and ran out with me. We sprinted into the night air aiming for the distant rock, lost in the night air. When we reached the ocean, he picked me up off my feet, and carefully stepped in. I was touched that he tried his hardest not to get my nightgown wet. We reached the rock, and the water was only waist deep. He hoisted me up, and I held out my hand so he could use my help, but he was walking around the back to where it had rocks to climb on. I waited, still sitting were I was, when he sat next to me. I grinned and said "so, we're here, now what?" I almost laughed at his expression. I could barely see his blush in the moonlight, but I punched him lightly in the arm saying reassuringly "I was just kidding."  
He rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the side of the rock and stuck his feet in the water. I scooted next to him and leaned on his shoulder. We where watching the moon in the sky. He opened his arm and I snuggled in deeper glad that something felt right.  
~~~***~~~***~~~ A/N: that was the end, hope u liked it. Plz plz PLZ review, it would really make my day cuz there is only, like 2 people that review this story.... so ya. 


End file.
